TIJERETAZO
by maddox
Summary: Un deseo obsesivo que confunde dolor y placer. Por favor léanlo que fuí víctima de la influencia de mi hermana. Slash


FIC DE PRISCILA (MADDOX)  
  
N/AUTORA: ¡Ah! ¡¡Soy una mocosita pervertida!! Pero que conste, la influencia si cuenta y es que soy hermana de Storm-X. Pues espero que les agrade este corto fic, porque es el primero que hago.  
  
NOTA DE SU QUERIDA HERMANITA MÓNICA: TV On. inicio de transmisión y sale Storm-X: primer fic terminado y primer slash de Maddox, ¡pobrecilla, la he contagiado!. aclaración: me deslindo de toda responsabilidad moral o mental. yo solo he abierto la ventana y ella se ha tirado por ella. Tampoco puedo hacer nada si ustedes deciden hacer lo mismo. fin de la transmisión. TV Off.  
  
N/BETA-CAPTURER: ¿A que no adivinan quienes son los protagonistas? ¿No? No se desesperen, al final tendrán la respuesta.  
  
AUTORA: Priscila (Maddox). TITULO: Tijeretazo (remordimientos). CAPÍTULOS: Único. NOMBRE DEL CAPÍTULO: Masoquista.  
  
MASOQUISTA.  
  
Remordimiento era lo que sentía taladrando su cabeza, bombardeando con miles de preguntas sin respuestas, no cesaban, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no lo condujera inexplicablemente a ese ardor en la piel, y no era sencillamente una quemada (aunque eso pareciera). Era el deseo, el deseo del contacto con una piel distinta. El simple roce de su túnica lo alteraba, lo agobiaba... Se sentía loco ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ese extremo? De mover rítmicamente sus caderas y ahogar sus gritos en la almohada al compás de la música que sólo oía en sus entrañas.  
  
Ese deseo que lo embargó, el soplo de viento hizo que se estremeciera y pensara en ese beso, sus labios cálidos, suaves, apretando los suyos. No podía darle crédito a sus visiones, a que ese ser estuviera tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, sin ni siquiera besarlo, tocarlo y derretir su lengua que se moría por probar cada sabor de cada una de las partes de aquel cuerpo.  
  
Se sentía drogado, como si le hubieran inyectado heroína, pero pudo distinguir que era algo más. Era la sangre que necesitaba su cuerpo para que siguiera latiendo su corazón. Y viendo en sus ojos, pudo descifrar el universo, el viento suave, el azul del cielo y por fin entendió. En los recuerdos que se encuentran todavía proyectando sus ojos como una máquina, aquella depresión le masajeaba los hombros. Corrió directo a una ventana donde antes sólo había unas niñas de tercer curso ruidosas.  
  
Y gritó.  
  
Gritó que alguien lo consolara, que se moría, que se quería dormir para nunca despertar. Quería morir así, sintiendo aquel beso ardiendo sobre sus labios frescos y llenos de juventud. Quería morir con el remordimiento que lo azotaba día con día. Quería ir a su cuarto y encerrarse y meterse bajo las sábanas frías y gruesas, tocar con sus manos temblorosas del nerviosismo todo su cuerpo, de descubrir piel nunca antes suave o hermosa hasta ese instante. Quería tocarse, jugar, pensando como si fuera aquella persona que lo hacía.  
  
Se llevaba lo mejor de él con sólo una mirada, aunque también lo desnudaba con un solo reojo. Quería tener su piel canela por el sol constante de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Quería que fuera suyo y una llama interna lo devoró dejando solo horas de tristes lágrimas empaparle el pecho y la túnica. Quería sentir ese ardor ajeno que también se desprende de su cuerpo con cada movimiento de excitación. Dejó el pasillo y se fue corriendo a su habitación, quería llegar allí lo mas antes posible. Pensaba que explotaría antes de llegar a su cama.  
  
Entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta con su varita y la dejó en una mesa. Su respiración entrecortada lo hacía verse majestuosamente sexy. Se quitó su túnica como una fiera y la lanzó a unos cuantos metros de él, se quitó sus zapatos y con una mano el sweater, la camisa y cuando sus manos tocaron el cierre de su pantalón de pana, un espasmo lo recorrió, sintiéndose embriagarse cada vez mas. Un paso más cerca. Totalmente desnudo se metió sigilosamente en su cama, como el depredador que no quisiera asustar a su víctima. Se cubrió todo el cuerpo con sus sábanas y continuó...  
  
Mordió el borde de la sobrecama, ahogando los gemidos. Se volteaba de lado a lado para buscar acomodo, mientras su mano no se separaba de su miembro erguido y duro. Arqueó el dedo índice alrededor de su pene haciendo contacto con el pulgar y empezó moviendo el anillo que hacía, de arriba hacia abajo. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, una ráfaga de adrenalina lo cubrió y fue acelerando el paso. Sus piernas flexionadas. Quería mas, se sentó sin interrumpirse y se dejó caer en la almohada. El cuerpo le ardía y los jadeos ya no se podían comprimir. Y gritó. Estaba excitado. Orgasmo. Hasta que se dejó venir. Se liberó de la tensión, terminando consigo mismo. No quería levantarse y voltear a ver el vacío de su cama, el abandono total de un sueño, el vacío de su alma y aquella voz que lo golpeaba en la espalda media; recordando donde estaba parado.  
  
Se levantó y se vistió. Salió de su habitación y caminó. Sentía que todos en los pasillos lo señalaban. Estaba paranoico. Agrias voces recordando lo que el pasado cometió, ejecutando sólo órdenes, derramando sangre y el filo de la realidad, cruel pero era la realidad. Remordimiento era lo que lo acosaba, perforando su cabeza, todas esas conversaciones quebradas. Volvió a sentir ese ardor en la piel, ese anhelo de tener finalmente el contacto de sus errores poseyéndolo. Era mucho por tomar y no tenía sentido seguir. Empeoraba su ignorancia. Era otra lección por aprender.  
  
Cruzó silencioso el vestíbulo y abrió las grandes puertas de la entrada a Hogwarts. El sol de lleno le golpeó la cara u se tapó los ojos con la manga de la túnica. Era el atardecer, le encantó la sensación que le brindaban, reconfortante, abrazando aquel débil cuerpo totalmente desarmado. Vio a alguien venir desde el bosque pero no le importó. Se quedó allí parado con sus brazos a los costados mientras veía pasar cada rayo de luz en sus extremidades, recibido con aceptación. Siguió parado, abrió la mente y pensó: Tenía que encontrar todas las preguntas con sus respuestas. No podía correr, no podía salir huyendo por su seguridad ya que no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir sólo. La memoria lo atropelló, no podía jugar, no podía esconder la verdad. Quería cerrar la puerta a su mente para poder dejar que el sol lo acariciase. La mitad de sus intrigas revueltas, no soportaba y se derrumbó en el suelo de piedra. Quería que su pellejo se consumiera con los rayos de la luz. Odiaba entender, como podía esperar aquellos que en cualquier momento el se perdería. Deseaba intentar, quería ahogar, someter, controlar, comprimir, tirar, vaciar aquello que no importaba, aquello que lo agobiaba.  
  
- Opresión - pensó. Matices en la hierba de un verde puro, de un verde vida, esmeralda como los de él.  
  
Harry distinguió a Draco ahí, arrodillado en la puerta. No podía privarse de abalanzarse sobre él y resbalar sus brazos y labios con los latidos de su corazón en el cuerpo.  
  
Tomó a Draco de la túnica y lo levantó, zarandeándolo, notando que unas lágrimas muertas envolvían su bello rostro, aligerando sus rasgos hostiles y engreídos. Draco miró aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, tan cerca; así quería estar. Estrecha era la salida, así que atrajo a Potter a sus caderas y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Ese espasmo antes conocidos lo recorrió de nuevo, estaba presente sólo que mucho mas fuerte y su brebaje era tóxico. Entreabrieron sus labios dejando pasar aquellas lenguas envueltas en una emoción, recargadas de aquella adrenalina semejante a dormir en un acantilado. Harry ladeó su cabeza profundizando el beso, enredó sus manos en la cabellera de Draco. El contacto lo excitaba, quería reconocer ese sabor en su saliva, aquel olor y sabor a menta que desprendía cuando lo insultaba, que nunca olvidaba.  
  
No mas mentiras: era masoquista. Draco disfrutaba sentir el dolor propio mezclado con el ajeno. Lo angustiaba, sí, pero le gustaba. Le encantaba sentirse mal, encerrar toda emoción de pánico y luego... maravillosamente bien. Así lo habían criado, a ser un Malfoy. El remordimiento lo invadió, la saliva de Harry en su boca se parecía más a sangre. Se separó de golpe de Harry que todavía lo agarraba de su rostro.  
  
Era un Mortífago alimentándose de su presa añorada. Sonrió pero Harry se separó; todavía sintiendo esas hormonas liberarse.  
  
- Golpéame - susurró Draco rozando su mejilla con la de Harry. - Lastímame, cura lo que sin duda solo fue un juego, Potter. No importa. De verdad ya no importa.  
  
Harry retrocedió, lo entendió. Lo azotaron en su cabeza y en el pecho, sintiendo una carga liberarse de sus hombros.  
  
- Cuarta torre - balbuceó mirando pícaramente a Draco - Media noche.  
  
Draco se quedó sólo, escuchando aquellas agrias voces removiendo toda clase de sentimiento, de culpa, el remordimiento. La opresión de su alma queriendo liberarse de aquella mente malévola. Quería empujar maneras, se sentía asqueado recordando la matanza que había comenzado. Eran fatales aquellos llantos. Sentía en su pecho aquella quemada que lo devoraba. Quería gritar de una manera ensordecedora. Aquellas cadenas que envolvían el depredador masivo, de sonrisas, se liberó con el beso que tanto suplicaba y es que Harry sin querer, dejó salir aquella maléfica energía, solo con un beso. Un tijeretazo.  
  
Fin.  
  
Maddox dice: !Review!  
  
Storm- X dice: Bastante Angst por aquí. Intenso y Visceral. Review please. Gracias. 


End file.
